


Our precious, Hyungwon

by littlesmile



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hyungwon's an impatient kid, M/M, Monsta X acted except for Hyungwon, Semi prank, birthday plans, happy birthday hyungwon, surprise birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesmile/pseuds/littlesmile
Summary: Hyungwon expected everyone to remember his birthday.Everyone busied themselves and tricked Hyungwon on his day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually a fic that my bestfriend gifted me or gave me. It wasn't my birthday but my bestfriends gave me dedication on Hyungwon's birthday, now I feel like I'm Hyungwon. Lol. My other friend dedicated me this video   
> https://youtu.be/gdtWqZPouZ8   
> and it so happened that my bestfriend dedicated me a fic just because I was a mess on the 14th of January, that night I was so depressed and I wasn't really expecting anything. Anyway I beta tested this and I hope it's not that half-assed. /cries;

The sky was still dark, the clock struck 5:30 in the morning and Kihyun was the first to wake up. He went to everyone's room and woke up everyone except for Hyungwon, to discuss their plans again, for Hyungwon's birthday. He was very excited when he noticed that Hoseok was missing. 

  
"Wonho?.. Wonho?.. Hoseok! Shin Hoseok where the hell are you?!" said Kihyun slightly angry. 

It's not like he had time to look for the older male and so he went back to the room where everyone's gathered, discussing their plans about the surprise for Hyungwon except for Hoseok. 

"So guys, tomorrow is Hyungwon's birthday, have you decided anything?" said their manager. 

Everyone gave their suggestions, that they're going to trick Hyungwon, that he's failing them on their rehearsal but of course, he's not and then the manager will get mad at him. After that, they're going to surprise Hyungwon with a cake. 

  
"That sounds like a good idea." said Kihyun, clapping his hands together. 

"Count me in!" a smiling Minhyuk agreed. 

"Haha, I can't wait to see his reaction." Changkyun laughed. 

"Did anyone see Hoseok though?" Kihyun suddenly asked out of the blue. 

Hoseok raised his hand, looking at Kihyun "I'm here." he said. 

"Where the hell have you been, why are you always missing?" Kihyun said, slightly annoyed. 

"No, I'm always here, right Minhyuk?" Hoseok gave Minhyuk the look. "Maybe, but I actually didn't notice." Minhyuk pouted. 

"Do you have any part-time job or any some sort of thing that keeps you busy?" Kihyun asked. 

"Ah no, nothing." Hoseok looked away. 

Kihyun was about to say something when Hyungwon suddenly came. 

  
"Good morning, Hyungwon." said Hyunwoo. 

"Good morning.." Hyungwon replied, rubbing his eyes. 

"Oh, by the way, we will have to rehearse later, just letting you know," Hyunwoo said, drinking his coffee. 

"but why did no one woke me up?" Hyungwon raised an eyebrow at them. 

"Well that's because you're sleeping like an angel, I feel bad that I'll disturb you." Hoseok patted his back, smiling sweetly at him. 

"but Hyung you're not even sleeping beside me the past few days.." Hyungwon looked at him, slightly worried. 

"Aww you miss your bunny hyung?" he looked at him. 

"S-Shut up." he turned his head away when Hoseok pinched his cheeks. 

"I'm just kidding." Hoseok smiled again. 

"Hyung, you're hot. A-Are you okay?" The word worried was ringing on his tone. 

Hoseok chuckled. "Hot? yeah of course I am. When am I not?" he continued to chuckle. 

Kihyun went beside Hoseok to check him. 

"Idiot, you're not alright. You need to rest." 

Hoseok simply nodded before leaving the room. Hyungwon has his eyes on him, watching the older figure disappear from his sight. 

\-- 

Hyungwon was getting himself busy by playing some apps on his tablet when one of the members went beside him. He didn't bother looking at him since he was sure it was just one of them when it spoke-- 

"Hyung, what are you playing?" said the member. 

And by hearing his voice Hyungwon confirmed. It was Jooheon. 

He looked at him. "Oh, just Angry Birds." then looked back at his tablet. 

"Hyung it's already 9 in the evening." said Jooheon. 

Hyungwon didn't make a sound, he was actually expecting the younger member to greet him. 

Jooheon gently patted him on the back and said: "Don't forget our rehearsal, okay?" 

Hyungwon nodded in agreement before Jooheon left. 

_Maybe I was just too early, oh well._ he said to himself. 

He went back to his game but he's quite disappointed because it seemed that no one cared about his birthday. He just went to twitter to check the Monbebe's greetings, he saw a lot and it put a smile on his face. 

\-- 

Jooheon checked the clock, it said 11 in the evening, he looked at his hyung worriedly. 

"Hyung, will you be okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm already fine." Hoseok provided reassurance in his words. Jooheon gently patted his hyung's back. 

  
Everyone started dancing, it was close to perfection. They danced with passion, it was wonderful as always. Hyungwon, however, got distracted, his eyes were glued to Hoseok who looked like he has a high fever but still on the stage, rehearsing. Hyungwon was reverted back to reality when he felt Minhyuk's foot, accidently stepped on his. well not exactly, it was on purpose. 

The music suddenly stopped when they heard their manager's voice   
"Hyungwon, again! This is the 4th time you messed up, what's wrong with you today? stop for now." he said in a rather angry tone, he hoped it was realistic, though. 

\-- 

"Hyungwon, what's happening to you?" he asked but Hyungwon didn't make a sound. 

"Tomorrow is your birthday, right? but you know that we don't have time for birthdays I hope you understand." 

  
again, Hyungwon didn't make a sound. 

  
"Hyungwon, you know that you're no longer a kid, yes we all know that your birthday's just a few minutes from now but you have to choose, your birthday or your career?"   
before Hyungwon could say anything their manager left. Hyungwon was trying hard not to cry and he was glad he didn't.   
For a minute he froze there at the corner when a tall figure approached him. 

"Hyungwon-ah, tell me, is there something bothering you? is there something we lack as your hyungs? how about me as the leader?" Hyunwoo said calmly. 

and then there was a voice who followed. "How about Kihyun, our mother?" said Jooheon. 

Kihyun and Hyunwoo both stared at Jooheon. 

"I-I'm sorry, okay.." Jooheon looked down. 

"Ah no.." was the only words Hyungwon managed to say. 

\-- 

Their manager looked like he was mad but he actually asked Minhyuk and Changkyun to get the cake. 

"Where's Hoseok?" he asked the two. 

"Actually we've been looking for him but he's nowhere to be found," Changkyun responded. 

"We don't have time, Hyungwon might leave or what so go ahead and bring the cake." 

\-- 

It was a minute before 12 in the midnight when everyone went down from the stage to surprise the celebrant. 

  
All in synchronized-- 

  
"Surprise!! Happy Birthday Hyungwon! !!" said, everyone.   
"How's our acting?" Kihyun asked, hugging Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon was very shocked to see this. 

"Ahhh! damn it, you guys. I knew it, I knew that there was something fishy." he bursts into laughter. 

"Hyungwon, I'm sorry for those things that I said earlier, I hope you won't take it seriously. It was just a part of the plan." their manager apologized sincerely. 

"Hyung how could I even get mad at you." said Hyungwon, hugging their manager. 

After he released the hug, everyone pulled Hyungwon. 

"blow the candle and make a wish!" said Jooheon, smiling excitedly. "uh guys, actually it's still 11:59 pm, " Minhyuk said and then everyone bursts into laughter. 

"Really, God, did we just fail, though?" Changkyun said but it seemed like it didn't matter. Hyungwon was happy, that's what mattered. 

"I can't stand being mean to our Hyungwonie, that's not like me at all anyway, where's Hoseok?" 

Hyungwon's smile faded when he realized that Hoseok wasn't around, his favorite hyung. _Where is he?_

  
All lights went off except the small light that focused on the stage. They heard water dropping like rain drops. 

  
"It's already 12 midnight.." said Minhyuk. 

The song 'In The Name of Love' suddenly rolled in. The spotlight was fixed on Hoseok, dancing a beautiful contemporary in the faux rain. 

Hyungwon watched in amused. He almost cried because he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hoseok was able to give him a performance despite their hectic schedule. Hoseok went closer and gave him a white flower. 

  
"Happy Birthday Hyungwonie." 

  
Hyungwon took the flower and a pretty smile was seen on his face. 

"Oh, I have another gift for you." Hoseok wrapped a red scarf around Hyungwon and whispered in his ear. 

"Think of this scarf as if it's me. I'll keep you warm, I'll wipe your tears and will always be with you especially when it's cold." he smiled at him. 

Hyungwon smiled back, speechless. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Jooheon went closer, curious. 

"Yeah, that's not fair." Hyunwoo butt in, putting some whipped cream on Hyungwon's face. 

"Yeah, you guys keeping secret from us huh?" Minhyuk joined in and started putting whipped cream on Hyungwon's face. 

Changkyun saw and started putting whipped cream on everyone's face. 

"Wooo!! Happy Birthday, Chae Hyungwon!" said Kihyun, then laughed afterward. 

Everyone seemed busy playing around when Hyungwon pulled Hoseok closer. 

  
"Hyung, Thank you." he said sincerely when a blush crept up its way on his cheeks. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It was short and I was hella bad with beta testing but I gave it a go. My bestfriend originally came up with the story and almost everything. I just thought I'd upload it here ;u; because the world needs to see this fic.


End file.
